L'aberration
by Stachmou
Summary: Quand on vous dit qu'Azkaban est la place la plus sûre au monde comparée au monde magique, c'est une aberration. Quand on vous révèle que les Veelas sont des dérives génétiques et que leurs descendants sont les Kaijus c'est une aberration. les Nocturnes, les Lucifériens et le Karma ne peuvent pas être ignorer. Le temps est venu pour eux de juger... HP/DM, HP/OC puis HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

******Diclaimer : les personnage sont à JK Rowling et l'univers aussi, sauf, Zack James Dosseil, les Nocturnes, Les Lucifériens et les Kaijus et l'histoire en fait.**

******Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, j'avais prévu d'en faire un One-shot, et de vous laissez imaginer tout seuls toutes la trame, le pourquoi du comment, mais je me suis dit que c'était mon boulot (shame on you!) donc je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'assez potable, tout en étant original, c'est très dur à dire vrai. Je ne sais pas encore le rating mais je pense que se sera du M avec des moments chocs, un viol qui se passe dans la prison d'Azkaban pour Draco et se sera le seul, je peux pas l'enlever désolé c'est l'élément perturbateur, des scènes d'amour pas forcément du HP/DM...**

******C'est un presque slash HP/DM, sauf qu'il y a des variations dans toute l'histoire puisqu'on passe d'un HP/DM à HP/OC's, OC's/DM (viol dans le milieu carcéral, il n'y en aura qu'un), pour finir par un HPDM il faudra me convaincre pour le HPDM (happy end) parce que je ne vois pas comme faire. Je n'abandonne pas les autres fic's mais j'avais ça en tête donc...**

******Enjoy !**

* * *

_L'aberration _

_« Quand on vous dit qu'Azkaban est la place la plus sûre du monde comparée au monde magique, c'est une aberration. Quand on vous révèle que les Veelas sont des dérives génétiques des Vemlich, c'est une aberration. HP/DM, puis HP/OC et enfin HP/DM. »_

* * *

-Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes accusé de meurtres, de tentative de meurtre envers Zack James Dosseil, et de multiples récidives. Pour vos crimes vous serez emprisonné à Azkaban pour 7 ans. Tout vos biens seront pris et utilisés pour la reconstruction du monde magique. Toute tentative d'évasion sera récompensé par une décade d'année en plus, et le retrait de votre magie. Article 3. 34 du code pénal des sorciers. La séance est levée.

**_7 ans. 7 années...ces mots n'avaient de cesse de raisonner dans ma tête..._**

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça Harry ?, fut la seule pensée qui me parut avant de me faire emmener par les gardes. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma tenue avec été changé en cette ersatz d'uniforme gris de prison. Le tissus contre ma peau, me donnait l'impression de m'être frotté contre de la paille, mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon regard d'aller vers le banc des présents. Ma famille. Harry. Les Weasley. Blaise. Pansy. Théodore et ce foutu Zack. J'aurais tout donné pour être la personne qui avait tenté de le tuer, mais que cela vous rassure ce n'était pas moi.

Non, je n'avais pas été capable de tuer, le grand et l'unique Dumbledore, alors pourquoi aurais-je voulu le tué ? Par jalousie ? Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais appris à profiter des bonnes choses, et surtout de Harry. Je savais qu'un jour il me quitterait, mais je n'avais pas su que se serait aussi tôt. Et surtout pas pour lui...la jalousie, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle me ronge. Les voir tous les deux en train de rire, ou quand Zack flirtait avec lui, et que lui ne voyait rien, enfin...c'était ce que je voulais croire du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de croire qu'il pouvait me tromper, par le simple fait de le laisser flirter avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas...pas ça...tout mes pas ça...s'il vous plaît. Mais Harry faisait toujours en sorte de, de me calmer si on pouvait dire ça. Il me rappelait qu'il était avec moi et non avec Zack mais je voyais très bien dans ses yeux que la flamme que j'avais cru jadis être pour moi ne l'était plus.

La seule raison pour laquelle il restait avec moi était à cause de mes satanés, gênes de Veela. Quoi ? Je vous vois déjà soupirer en voyant que je le suis. Mon histoire n'est pas banale et je sais qu'elle ne se finira jamais bien alors pourquoi soupirez vous ? C'est du déjà-vu ? Je m'en fous puisque ma vie n'est pas une pâle copie de série B, il n'y a pas de Happy-end seulement le Karma et moi. Je pourrais vous dire que je suis un Veela comme les autres, que j'ai aimé plus qu'autre chose Harry et que je l'aimerai toute ma vie, que sans lui je ne peux pas vivre, blablabla. Mais se ne sont que des conneries, parce que je vais bien devoir affronter Azkaban tout seul, et qu'il m'a rejeté bien comme il le fallait, le bougre, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas...personne ne savait, sauf moi.

_Il _pensait se débarrasser de moi, en m'envoyant à Azkaban, ha ha, j'en rigole déjà, j'essayais juste d'être le gentil et de les prévenir, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté, alors je les laisse à leur aise, se débrouiller. Je n'étais pas un vulgaire Veela, qui se transformait en une forme d'oiseaux. Non, j'étais un Vemlich...et il ne savait pas dans quoi ils s'étaient fourrés.

J'avais tenté de te prévenir Harry, j'avais tout fait pour t'aider à comprendre ce que j'étais mais quand l'autre est arrivé, plus rien n'est devenue comme avant. Tu m'as évité, tes amis m'ont rappelé que je n'étais pas irremplaçable, que Zack était la meilleure personne pour toi et que quand tu t'en rendrais compte tu me quitterais. C'est faux et tu le savais...ou peut-être était-ce moi qui divaguait. Je n'étais pas un héros, à bonne entendeur, je n'étais pas seul, je n'étais pas à prendre par pitié, compassion ou autre sottises du genre. Je n'étais pas à plaindre et je ne voulais pas que l'on me plaigne, car à Azkaban j'étais plus en sécurité que dehors. Dehors, il y avait les Nocturnes. Je vous vois déjà sourire les Nocturnes, un nom qui n'en jette pas beaucoup, et je sûr que vous pensez au groupe qui les combats mais aussi à leur nom, non ? Les diurnes, semblait être un nom qui allait de soi, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, je sais que vous faites fausse route, leur nom était les Luciférien, les anges ou porteurs de lumière, tout de suite le nom vous interpelle, et a une consonance, plus latine. Je vous vois déjà monter sur vos grands chevaux, en vous disant que je l'un des seuls à pouvoir les aider, et bien vous vous trompez un peu, je n'étais pas l'un des seuls, j'étais le seul. Qu'en me libérant je les aiderais sûrement, et que tout allait bien se passer.

Je n'allais pas me vanter. Même mes propres parents m'avaient renié, pour 'adopter' Zack, le gentil, le merveilleux, le grand et majestueux Zack. J'étais définitivement, jaloux, mais maintenant que j'étais en prison, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Vous voudriez certainement, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je n'arrive à Azkaban mais aussi qui j'étais, mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Vous raconter l'histoire d'avant Azkaban, ne faisait pas partie de mes plans, mais en 7 ans, j'aurais certainement le temps de changer d'avis non ?

...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'univers aussi, sauf, Zack James Dosseil, les Nocturnes, Les Lucifériens et les Kaijus et l'histoire en fait.**

* * *

_Le jour avant la fin du monde (ironie quand tu nous tiens)_

* * *

_**Azkaban. Jour 1 ou peut-être était-ce le premier mois ? **_

Je...je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Visiblement, je n'avais que de la gueule et quand je devais m'arrêter, faire face à mon publique et ma conscience, il ne restait que...moi. Peut-être vous avais-je parler de leur regard dans la salle, de leur attitude envers moi, de ce dédain ambiant, de mon cœur qui avait battu comme la pluie lors d'un ouragan. Non. Je n'avais pas été capable de vous raconter tout ce que je voyais et ce que cela me faisait ressentir. Je n'avais pas pu...mon esprit n'était même pas sur terre, présent pour mon procès. J'avais juste, envie de vous racontez ce qui s'était passé. Comment on m'avait délaissé au profil de ce gars, bien que je ne vous avais pas tout raconter. Non. J'avais trop de mal à encaisser qu'on puisse me faire cela...je vous vois vous esclaffer, sur le fait que je n'avais pas été un gars sympa, que j'avais sûrement été un suppôt du Diable pendant toute mon enfance et que j'avais causé bien des problèmes à tout le monde. Je le savais, j'étais le premier à dire que tout ce qui s'était passé était de ma faute...mais me voir emprisonné alors que père était en vie et libre me faisait frissonner de dégoût. Le Karma, ne devait pas être content et les lucifériens non plus. Je soupirais et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je n'étais pas beaucoup sortis de la cellule. J'étais dans une sorte d'isolement, et cela était mieux comme cela.

J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs sur les prisons, tout ce qu'il faisait qui n'était pas orthodoxes et qui n'était pas communiqué au monde. Je fronçais les sourcils, d'effroi. J'étais tétanisé que l'on puisse me faire ce genre de choses. Je...j'étais innocent, bordel ! Innocent ! Mais comment le faire croire au monde si même vous ne me croyez pas, ni même mon amour, Harry-Saint-Potter. Comment pourrais-je réussir à survire avec _eux _? Ils...ils allaient sûrement me... je n'arrivais pas à dire le mot. Je ne voulais pas me porter malchance mais il y avait peu de chance que je puisse y réchapper surtout un traître comme moi. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela tombe sur moi ? J'essayais de démêler mes cheveux qui m'apparaissaient beaucoup trop long pour que le procès puisse s'être passé il y a un jour. Ils m'arrivaient au creux des reins, et je pouvais les sentir caresser doucement la naissance de mes fesses. J'avais bien essayé de les couper, car ils me faisaient ressembler dangereusement à une femme, mais tout ce que j'avais arriver à faire était de me couper légèrement la nuque. J'avais immédiatement arrêté. Je les regardais maintenant poussé dans le but de déterminer quel jour étions-nous. Peine à déterminer, mais c'était bien la seule occupation que j'avais...non, que vous dites, non ce n'étais pas la seule chose que je pouvais faire ? Parce que je vous ai dit que je vous dirais tout ? Ha bon ? Car je ne m'en rappelle pas je suis désolé. Ou peut-être que je ne le suis pas, peut-être que je n'ai pas oublié mais que c'est trop dur, à faire, trop dur à dire, à ressentir de nouveau...alors arrêtez de me torturer sinon je ne parlerai plus. Je me tairais à jamais. Mais jamais, c'était quand même un peu trop long pour moi. Je...pas maintenant désolé. Se sera pour une prochaine fois. Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Je ne vous aimes pas non plus ? Je vous supporte parce que, je deviendrais fou sinon. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais.

Je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir petites natures ! Si vous avez envie je peux vous raconter au moins le procès. Pas plus, ou peut-être que je pourrais vous raconter tout d'un coup, vous choquez, faire mouiller vos culottes d'histoires salaces, mais je n'ai pas envie...je ne survivrai pas à tout ça...donc pour l'instant, vous n'aurez que ça...

Je lâchais mes cheveux, puis les reprit et remit derrière moi, je n'évitais pas la question je me mettais juste à l'aise. Je mis finalement mes cheveux devant moi pour pouvoir palier au stress qui allait venir.

La journée avait pour le moins bien commencé, j'étais encore dans notre lit baldaquin à Harry et moi. Je m'étais enroulé autour de lui comme d'habitude, et il m'avait laissé faire même si à chaque à fois, il se plaignait que je devais me servir de mon oreiller en plume d'oie. Ce jour-là fut différent mais j'étais passé à côté...de tous les indices qui m'avaient montré que j'avais tord, il n'avait pas oublié. Non, il n'avait certainement pas oublié...

Quel con avais-je été. Mais même si j'avais su j'aurais...je l'aurais laissé faire. Je l'aimais comme un fou, non pas à cause de ses prétendues histoire sur les Veelas, non je l'aimais comme un être humain, par contre cette histoire serait pour plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Je me calais contre le mur froid de la prison avant de reprendre. Je m'étais détaché de lui doucement, avant de me rendre compte qu'il était complètement crispé. Je m'étais redressé, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, et j'étais sûr avec une allure des plus funestes. Je m'étais efforcé de ne pas respirer par la bouche pour ne pas qu'il s'évanouisse sous mon haleine. Je m'étais frotté les yeux, et je m'étais approché de lui pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, comme tous les matins. Il s'était reculé avec froideur. J'avais manqué de tomber et avait essayé de me stabiliser. D'ailleurs il sentait la menthe, mais cela fit partit de tout ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte, parce que Harry ne se réveillait jamais avant moi...erreur numéro 2 de ma part. Je m'étais alors assis en indienne, et l'avais regard, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il était resté dans la même position.

.

-Tu comptes te lever ou glander toute la journée, m'avait-il asséné d'un voix froide, tout en évitant mon regard.

Je l'avais regardé d'un air dubitatif. Et il dut s'en rendre compte parce que son ton changea, bien que peu.

-Je suis...désolé mon chéri mais tu sais que je suis sous pression depuis que Zack a été victime d'un attentat et qu'il marche difficilement et qu'il gardera des cicatrices toutes sa vie...si je trouvais qui avait fait ça..., il ne termina pas sa phrase mais maintenant, que j'y pensais, j'entendais le sous-entendu bien caché, il avait su...enfin on lui avait fait un bourrage de crâne pour qu'il pense que c'était de ma faute.

-Oui, je comprends, avais-je répondu lentement, avant de le regarder fixement.

Son attitude m'avait beaucoup surpris. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit comme cela, mais quand j'y repensais, la veille au soir il n'avait pas été très enthousiasme à l'idée de me faire l'amour et cela l'avait énervé et nous nous étions disputé, de façon mémorable.

-Mais comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Ta vie as toujours été facile, personne ne te battait quand tu étais plus jeune et personne n'a tenté de te violer, surtout pas une personne de ta famille...

Comme tu as faux, mon chéri, fut la pensée qui me traversa, mais tu ne le saurais jamais. Je ne m'étais certes pas fait violer comme il le disait mais...me faire battre avait été l'un des passe-temps favoris de mon oncle Rodolphus Lestrange. J'avais vu, subi plus...non, je ne devais pas m'abaisser à cela. Comparer nos problèmes n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Tout cela pour dire que je n'avais pas eu une jeunesse heureuse mais ça c'était le secret de la famille, hein ? Donc j'étais resté la, déglutissant difficilement, comme pour ravaler une avalanche de mots qui auraient voulu sortir pour qu'il arrête de faire passer son 'ami' pour un martyr mais rien ne sortit, et se fut ce qui me motiva à prendre une douche et à m'éloigner de lui. J'étais resté ce qui me semblait des secondes, infimes sous l'eau chaude, avant qu'il ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Il avait toqué, à la porte manquant de me faire tomber de surprise sur le carrelage mouillé. J'avais cru que la porte allait partir en volée vu la force de ses coups.

-Tu vas te dépêcher ! On a pas tout notre temps !, avait-il hurlé.

J'avais pris de grandes respirations, dans le but de me calmer. Je sais que vous vous demander où est passé le Draco Malfoy, arrogant qui n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds et encore moins, crier dessus, qui avait un caractère dominant, et qui avait l'air foncièrement mauvais...hé bien, il n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Je ne faisais plus le poids contre Potter qui avait l'air de me menacer à chaque fois que je lui répondais, ou qui me surveillait quand je discutais avec d'anciens amis. Je ne pouvais rien faire, contre lui, tout simplement. Avez-vous déjà aimé, tellement aimé que la personne pourrait vous dire n'importe quoi vous continuerez de l'aimer ? Avez vous aimé à tel point qu'à chaque fois que vous regarder la personne de votre cœur, vous vous dites que vous ne la méritez pas et que vous êtes un moins que rien comparé ? Vous voudriez l'enfermer comme un oiseau pour que personne ne l'approche ni le touche ? De peur je le laissais faire tout ce qu'il désirait mais, c'est mal aimer, que voilà.

Mal aimer...mal aimer...comment pouvons-nous mal aimer ? Aimer ne devrait pas être doux, pur innocent, alors pourquoi, ou plutôt comment pouvions nous mal aimer...je secouais la tête, si vous avez la réponse n'hésitez pas à me la dire.

La suite se passa, relativement vite, désolé pour ceux ou celles qui aurait aimé avoir un procès en bonne et du forme ou même une arrestation majestueuse. J'avais mis ma serviette autour de moi et l'avais entendu marmonner derrière la porte tout en donnant de temps à autre des coup contre la porte.

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! avais-je crié, avant d'attraper rapidement, mes habits et de les mettre sur ma peau encore légèrement mouillée ce qui s'était avéré, être pour le moins difficile, pour moi. Surtout quand je sentis la pression monter. J'avais ouvert la porte, tout en sachant pertinemment, qu'il serait derrière. J'avais faillis prendre son poing en plein visage, heureusement que j'avais eu le réflexe de me décaler. Quand il m'avait vu, il m'avait prit par le bras et m'avait tiré jusqu'au salon. J'avais essayé d'enlever sa poigne féroce de mon bras, mais rien n'y faisait, plus j'avais tenté et plus il avait serré. Saleté de survivant ! Il s'était alors arrêté en plein milieu du salon, ou se trouvait tout monde. Je les avais regardé d'un air complètement surpris et avais eu la décence d'avoir maintenu ma bouche fermé.

Je m'étais alors retourné vers Harry, qui lui aussi me regardait avec un regard des plus sérieux. J'avais l'impression d'être pris au piège, alors que je n'avais rien fait, mais alors rien du tout, je vous le promets...

...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	3. Chapter 3

******Diclaimer : les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'univers aussi, sauf, Zack James Dosseil, les Nocturnes, Les Lucifériens et les Kaijus et l'histoire en fait.**

******Le chapitre contient une graaaannde scene de viol, pas tout le chapitre (je ne suis pas aussi tarée) mais quand même, si vous ne supportez réellement pas, ne lisez pas mais comme je l'ai dit un dans le chapitre 1 ça apporte une grande explication sur ce qu'il va se passer et comprendre pourquoi cela va se passer. **

« _And we never be Royals,_

_It don't run in our blood,_

_This kind of lux just ain't for us,_

_we crave for different kind of buzz... » _

_Lorde, Royals_

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement, que des bracelets magiques apparurent à mes poignets. Je les regardais, avant de lever les yeux vers les personnes dans la pièce. Il avaient tous l'air déçu, haineux, en colère, pitié et de complète désapprobation. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement ou même de parler, que je captais le regard de Harry, qui fut le plus dévastateur : mépris, trahison, haine...des larmes avaient coulé le long de mes joues et j'avais levé mes mains, pour toucher sa joue mais il m'avait repoussé violemment, et je m'étais retrouvé sur le sol, dans l'incapacité de me relever complètement choqué. Ce n'était qu'après que je vis un fauteuil roulant apparaître devant moi...moi qui avait été au pieds de Harry, comme toujours, cela avait commencé comme cela et cela se finirait comme cela, avec lui me surplombant et son acolyte me regardant d'un air triomphant. Je te hais Zack ! Ah ah ! La bonne blague, si j'avais pu te tuer, tu le serais déjà et je ne t'aurais pas raté auront été mes seules paroles, avant que je ne sois transporté au Ministère.

Ce ne fut pas un procès, ce fut une simple formalité, pas d'enquête, le seul suspect étant moi, et j'avais été envoyé dans une pièce d'isolement. Les détraqueurs étant dans le reste de la prison, dans la région spécialisé, des grands malades, mais aussi ils étaient présents dans la cour. Que je ne pouvais admirer que de loin. Pour l'instant j'étais bien. C'était ça que vous vouliez savoir, ou le fait que la veille au soir, il ne m'avait pas fait réellement l'amour, qu'il l'avait fait à Zack, qu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Que cela m'avait blessé, que j'avais pleuré et sangloté comme un gosse, qui voulait sa mère, que je n'avais pas réellement dormi, que mon...j'étais malade.

Non, je vous épargnerais mon procès parce que les seules paroles que prononcèrent le juge et ministre Kingsley furent les paroles, dont je vous avais fait part au tout début.

Et voilà pourquoi j'étais là, sale et seul comme la pierre à vous parler à vous, vous qui pouvez me comprendre...

Je me dépliais et me relevais, de mon lit de fortune avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait de l'autre côté mais des voix se firent entendre, de plus en plus fortement. Je reculais de la porte quand j'entendis les voix s'arrêter juste devant ma porte. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'on me porte cette attention. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure de manger, à moins que je ne perdes complètement les pédales. Le tintement de clés, résonna.

-Draco Malfoy, mets toi au fond de ta cellule, sinon on te mettra une de ces dérouillée, cria la voix d'un gardien.

Je m'exécutais presque en courant. Je les avais déjà vu faire, et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Je ne pensais pas que l'autre homme y avait survécu. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer deux mâtons.

-Hé ben tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas la fille Malfoy, Don' !, s'écria-l-un des deux, sûrement le plus dérangé.

L'autre le regardait avec ces grands yeux noirs.

-Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont qu'un enfant et que c'est un garçon et non une...

-Mais t'as vu c'est cheveux et son corps, t'es sûr que c'est pas une fille ?

L'autre se détourna et regarda son collègue, haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, je suis sûr Car' mais puisque tu me dis ça, j'ai un doute...tu devrais aller vérifier...

Je les regardais se parler comme si de rien n'était, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un sens caché dans toutes leur parole, surtout celles du plus calme, surnommé Don'. J'avais plus peur de lui que de son ami, qui avait l'air d'être aussi bête que ses pieds. Non, il n'était sûrement pas le cerveau dans leur duo, et c'est bien cela qui me faisait peur. Vous voudriez que je vous les décrive, malgré mon inconfort, malgré le fait que j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, car je n'avais pas de doute que le plus intelligent, ne ferait que regarder, et vous, vous serez aussi coupable que lui. Parce que vous vous en foutez de mes sentiments...il faut que je vous raconte, encore et encore alors que je sois consentant ou pas. Et vous alors que je suis à l'aube de me faire agresser vous voulez aussi que je vous décrive leur habits, et peut-être même que je vous dirais ce qu'il me fera. Aussi malade que vous êtes vous serez, réjoui de toute mes misères et peut-être que vous jouirez de ma douleur. De cet enfer. Shame on you ! Que l'enfer commence !

Le Don' était posé contre le mur de façon décontracté. Il portait des vêtements moldus, dont une veste en cuir, un jean et une chemise. Il faisait rouler dans sa main une sorte de briquet. Hé oui je connaissais les briquets, après tant d'années aux côtés de Harry, je me devais d'apprendre des choses. Il avait dans sa bouche une sorte de cigarette, qui pendouillait de sa bouche. Je me demandais vaguement comme il faisait pour fumer ces trucs. Harry en fumait et avait tenté de m'initier mais j'avais toujours trouvé le goût atroce. L'autre et bien...quoi ? Vous auriez voulu que je m'attarde sur l'autre et que je vous donne une sorte de carte de présentation avec son poids et sa taille aussi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi on es là ? Tu sais qui nous envoies ? Me dit le plus intelligent.

Je ne fis que secouer la tête, de gauche à droite.

-Hé bien c'est le petit Zack, il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de nous occuper de quelqu'un, pas de le tuer, pour ne pas que son 'chéri' ne s'inquiète trop et se sante coupable, mais assez pour que tu sois traumatisés et que tu ne reviennes plus. D'après lui, il qu'il avait une grande gueule avant...tu sais ce...

-Oui ! Oui ! Tu m'laisses jamais utiliser leur bouche alors j'va p'voir en profiter...

-Fait attention quand même...il ne faudrait pas que notre invité soit trop amoché ...

J'entendis le bruit d'une déglutition. Je voyais le gros s'approcher de moi, d'un pas lourd, le regard vif. Il entreprit d'enlever sa robe de gardien qu'il portait, qui était informe. Une fois qu'elle passa sa tête, et il eut du mal à la faire passer, il jeta sa robe sur le 'lit'. Il resta un moment debout, caressa son ventre arrondit, difforme par la graisse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût, alors que je sentis la peur prendre le dessus sur moi. Non! Non ! Non pourquoi ! Aurais-je voulu dire...mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, si ce n'est que je n'avais de cesse de secouer la tête.

-Je crois que notre invité, n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voit Car'...

L'homme nu, devint rouge et s'approcha vivement de moi. Je me collais contre le mur, me pris un coup au niveau de la tempe et l'autre au niveau de son abdomen. J'avais la respiration bloquée et je me laissais tomber par terre, tout en me tenant le ventre. Je ressentis une de ces douleurs, et je savais que ce n'était que les prémices. Alors ? Est-ce que vous en voulez plus de ma douleur ? Ou détournez-vous la tête par pur dégoût, pitié, compassion, mais vous savez que vous lirez ma descente en enfer ? Vous ! Bandes de traîtres ! Personne ne m'aide ! Alors que je vous demande, je vous supplie ! Je t'en supplie Harry aide moi ! Harry ! S'il te plaît, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Je sanglotais sur le sol.

-Ohhh le pauvre il pleur, Car' tu sais ce qu'on fait au personne qui pleurent ?

-Ah ça oui, on l'r'donne une bonne suce(ette)...

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux me faisant geindre de douleur et de peur mêlé, si j'avais pu je me serais fait pipi dessus, mais j'étais déjà aller au toilettes. Il me mit à genoux et tira encore plus sur mes cheveux pour que ma tête se renverse. J'émis un petit cris et cela me força à ouvrir les yeux. La vision que je vis, me donna des nausées et je souhaitais pouvoir m 'évanouir mais mon corps était bien trop réveillé, le traître. Je le vis passé son autre main sur son érection et donner deux va et vient consécutifss avant de l'amener à ma bouche. Je secouais la tête, dans le but de refuser je voulus fermer la bouche mais il pénétra son gland décalotté dans ma bouche manquant de me faire vomir, sous le goût âpre qui m'envahit. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je ne pus que dire non. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car il continua son avancé, jusqu'à ce que je manque de m'étouffer. Il continua même si je sentais mon estomac se révulser sous cette intrusion, brutale. Il s'arrêta, de longues minutes après. Il gémit lourdement et commença à se mouvoir. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans ma bouche et gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mon estomac et vomit, le peu que j'avais sur son érection. Il ne parut même pas surpris.

-Ah ! La salope m'a vomi dessus ! Tu devrais voir ça ! Et puis sa bouche miam ! C'est la pr'mière fois qu'je fais vomir quelqu'un aussi vite tiens...vas-y vomis, vomis ç'sera ça ton l'brifiant.

Il continua, violant ma gorge pendant ce qui me parut être des heures. Ce ne fut que quand je n'eus plus rien à vomir qu'il s'arrêta, ses couilles collé contre le bas de mon menton, et une odeur d'urine et de sueur me donnant encore envie de vomir. Il se retira, lentement, dans un bruit mouillé. Puis il frappa son gland mouillé contre mes joues. Il recula d'un pas et j'en profitais pour tenter de me cacher dans le coin de la pièce, tout en me recroquevillant. Je n'eus pas le temps de me protéger qu'il m'attrapa violemment par la robe de prisonnier. Je me débattis du mieux que je pouvais, mais je sentis ma robe m'être enlevé.

-T'vas pas m'der un peu, Don' t'vois bien qu'il bouge trop !

Je sentis mes mains être plaquées au dessus de ma tête par un sort. Je sentis, plus que je ne vis car j'avais fermé les yeux, pour limiter l'accès à ce genre d'image mais la sensation de ce corps qui n'était pas celui d'Harry, me débectait...

-Tu sais qu'en plus, c'est un invité de marques, vu que c'est un Veela...

-Un Veela ? Drôle d'oiseaux ça...Pas docile.

Il s'allongea sur moi et je continuais de bouger frénétiquement les jambes mais il était plus fort et il les tint écarté même si je me débattais. Il les écarta de façon ridicule et je rougis de honte, d'humiliation et de douleur. J'essayais de parler mais rien ne sortait à part : Non ! Il ramena mes jambes pliées contre mon torse dans une position des plus humiliantes, même avec Harry, j'avais toujours était gêné de tout cela. Il les tint d'une main. Je le sentis plus que je le vis placer son gland mouillé contre mon anus. Je le sentis le pressé, doucement. J'eus de l'espoir pour qu'il soit gentil, et me détendit paradoxalement un peu, avant de le sentir me pénétrer totalement. Je me cambrais et criais, tout en me débattant. La douleur que je ressentais était en train de me brûler de me tuer, je voulais mourir, et ne plus souffrir. Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua ses va et vient de plus en plus violemment. Je pleurais et sanglotais. Je pouvais sentir, mes chaires, déchirées, libérer du sang. Je sentais aussi ses couilles frappée contre mes fesses dans un bruit de chaires molles contre chaire. Je criais et pleurais, jusqu'à ce qu'il accélère la cadence et bêtement, je fus soulagé que cela se finisse bientôt. Je le sentis se tendre sur moi, et sentis sa semence à l'intérieur de moi, ce mêler au sang...

-Si ça se trouve il va tomber enceint de toi Car'...

-Ha ha ! J'aim'rai bien voir ça, c'est bien une s'lope, avec une bonne bouche d'mage qu'on n'puisse pas r'venir...

Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais

Il ne sortit pourtant pas de moi. Et après des minutes. Il se redressa, Don' le voyant lui tendit un potion. Je les regardais complètement aphone. Je le vis la prendre d'une traite, en me demandant qu'elles étaient les effets. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre ce que cela faisait. Je le sentir reprendre de la vigueur et il reprit sa basse besogne...

Je vous épargne le reste. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour toujours vous parler. Je suis blessé, brisé...la dernière parole que j'entendis fut :

-Zack a eut raison de nous envoyer là. En plus tu as eu l'air d'avoir pris ton pied c'est bien, laisse moi juste prendre une photo et on part...

Je les regardais partir avant de m'évanouir. Quand je me réveillais, je vis que je n'étais pas dans ma cellule habituelle. Je tentais de me lever mais la douleur au rectum me rappela douloureusement ce que j'avais vécu. Je ne pouvais même plus me mettre en position foetale car mon corps ne me le permettait pas. Je ne pouvais pas tomber enceint vous savez ? Parce que je ne suis pas un Veela, mais je les maudis tous les deux et je jure qu'ils le payeront...tout ça c'est de la faute d'Harry et de Zack et de tous les autres et il me le paieront...vous le paierez !

J'entendis des voix, dehors.

-Il est en train de dormir...que faisons-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas mais...qui lui a fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, mais cela à été l'élément qui lui a fait dévaster sa cellule. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de magie, surtout que c'était la pleine lune...je crois que nous devons le dire sa famille pour plus de précision...

-Je crois aussi que nous devrions faire ça surtout que j'ai entendu dire que c'était un Veela il pourrait tomber enceint, et vu la magie qu'il a expulsé, et la plein lune je crois que cela annonce rien qui vaille...

Je pris part à la discussion. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. C'était de leur faute. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, je leur crachais tous dessus et ils me le paieront, je le jure !

-NON !

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde avant que la porte de la cellule ne s'ouvre un homme et une femme. Je les regardais un instant, et les vit interloqués.

-Vous ne leur direz rien ! Je les hais c'est de leur faute ! S'il vous plaît ne leur dite rien !, finissais-je par supplier.

L'homme se dirigea vers moi et je sursautais quand je vis qu'il tendait la main vers moi. Je me balançais alors de en répétant des non, successifs.

..TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas forcément à propos de Draco mais de (bzzzbzzzz), et donc on verra sûrement un bsididisjenn avec son k,sdfjejio, vous avez compris ! et des nouveaux personnages aussi qui seront tout beau niark niark !


End file.
